


bump-off

by leedeeloo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: guess who jumped on the scar train really late.





	bump-off

Phobos was putting his hair up, just a low ponytail to get it out of his face. Sung reached out, dragged a finger down Phobos’ neck, making him jump and spin around. Not startled enough to stop wrapping the elastic around his hair.

“Oh..! Sorry, did that hurt?” Phobos shook his head. It tickled. “Sorry, I just… didn’t know you had a scar there, I don’t know why I touched it.”

Phobos brought his hands down, one lingering, touching the back of his neck. Barely noticable bumps, long since faded but never really flattened out. He always forgot about that one, honestly. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, glanced away, pondered over how to talk about this. Went for the telepathy. He didn’t want to have to sign this, have to look at Sung.

_It’s from an assassination attempt._

Sung gaped, looked away; it made Phobos grin, how fast he whipped his head around.

_I was only this big when it happened_ and he held his hand out flat, stretching down a little further past his hip than he’d naturally hold it. By his standards, pretty big, not a pupae, but just barely. He was about the size of a human toddler then.

“Jesus christ, Phobos.” He only shrugged in response, turning to do what he actually came down there to do; they kept all manner of junk in the basement, and he was pretty sure he chucked a box of notebooks down here sometime last year. They were all new, he had a bad habit of buying them and not using them. He’d finally kicked that habit, used the ones he had in his room, and actually needed a new one.

“Sorry again for just jamming my finger in it,” he said, and then, more softly, “shit.”

Phobos chuckled silently, moving dust collectors out of the way. _It’s okay._ Let that reassurance settle a bit. _They didn’t get me that time._


End file.
